


This 'Charming' A-Hole

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charming as Derek, Derek is a werewolf, Even Though I Don't Mention It, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Fluff, Guards, Mates, On the Run, Once Upon A Time Alternate Universe, Prince Derek Hale, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sarcasm and Quick Remarks, Snow White as Stiles, Stiles and Derek are mates, They're Mates, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles barely had five seconds to ponder the whole thing after she settled down before she heard the cackle of a man. "I told you; wherever you are, I will always find you." The man from before stepped out from behind a nearby tree, grinning at his success. He walked up to her, self satisfied smile firmly in place, stopping not five feet away and just stared.</p><p>Stiles glared at his stupidly smug face. "Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?"</p><p>Or the Once Upon A Time AU that no one wanted or asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This 'Charming' A-Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I was marathoning for the new season and decided that this was a good idea. Hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> All of the dialogue is from the show. Which was surprisingly handy...

Being on the run can make anyone cranky, okay? Going from living in a castle to living in a forest with guards coming after you every second of every day, it gets a little crazy. For Stiles, getting blamed for ruining a person’s life after accidentally spilling a secret _when she was like eight years old_ ; it seems a little trivial. She shouldn’t be blamed just because _someone_ has a crazy mom.

So anyway, now she’s on the run and she needs a way out. And for once, she’s got a very nearly fool proof plan.

She’s going to rob The Evil Queen. Not to say that she hadn’t done it before... cause she has. She does it all the time. She's been on her own for a pretty long time, and how convenient is it that a road near her hideout is frequented by the queen’s dark carriage? Pretty goshdarn convenient. The queen is practically paying for her escape!

Stiles could hear the muffled thunks of horse hooves on the dirt road that ran through the forest as the glowing white carriage grew near. Her dark, dirt covered cloak helped her blend seamlessly with the tree she was clinging to, and if that wasn't enough; layers of evergreen branches blocked her from the view of anyone who might be looking. Even with her ADHD she managed to keep still and quiet as she listened; waiting for the inevitable "whoa" to reach her ears.

It didn't take very long.

The carriage quickly emptied as the men inspected the fallen tree (her handy work) that blocked the continuation of their journey. Stiles heard a feminine voice that she couldn't quite make out come from the carriage beneath her.

"Tis but a fallen tree." A man inspecting the tree shouted back in reply. When he went to inspect the end of the tree that's rugged from her uneven chops, Stiles drops down from her hiding spot onto the top of the white carriage with a barely audible thump.

Thank god palace guards always seem to be so oblivious.  
She was carefully climbing noiselessly down the side of the carriage when she heard the same man say, as if he was speaking to himself: “This tree looks as though it was cut down.”

She moved quickly, jumping down and almost didn't have enough time to reach inside and grab the small bag sitting harmlessly on the cushioned seat before someone shouted.

"It's an ambush!" She could hear them pulling out their swords and no doubt began scanning the tree line. Not even bothering to check on the woman sitting all by herself in the carriage.

The woman sitting inside let out a scream of fear when she notice's Stiles. She didn’t move to grab her or anything, just sat there and screamed bloody murder with her hands thrown up in surrender and terror. She was glad that the hood of her cloak covered her face, you know how royals can be these days. You say one wrong thing and suddenly you're flopping around like a chicken at the local butcher's.

Stiles can't help but roll her eyes before she jumps onto the back of one of the white horses of the guards, evading capture once more. Well, so she thought. Come on! They were all a good distance away from the carriage, it should have been fine.

Although... This is Stiles we're talking about... She just isn't that lucky.

The dark haired man from the carriage burst into motion and also managed to swing himself onto a brown horse, chasing her into the forest. They're on a slim trail, but Stiles knows the woods, she's been stuck there for awhile. She knows she can get away.

Never let it be said that men were undetermined.

The man behind her snapped the reins demanding the horse go faster, the snapping was audible, and then he was barely a yard away from her. She had a moment of fear that he might gain on her. Before she could do anything about the thought, she suddenly found herself on the forest floor.

She was gasping for breath while the heavy weight on top of her wiggled for a better hold. The man wrangled Stiles onto her back, holding her, momentarily, in place.

"Show me your face you coward." The man seethed as he moved to push away her hood. His fist was raised and ready to strike at the first sign of a struggle.

When her hood fell away he jerked back in shock. His eyes scanned over her quickly. "You're a- You're a.... girl?" Shock and disbelief were written all over his face.

Stiles smiled at his reaction before feeling around on the ground around her, practically overjoyed when she found a decent sized rock. "Women." Was all she said before raised the rock and slammed it hard against his chin. He rolled to the side, off of her, as pain exploded along his jaw. Not one to waste an opportunity she bounced to her feet and ran to the horse patiently waiting on the trail.

The man recovered quickly but it was already too late, she had already begun to ride away.

"You can't hide from me! Wherever you are I will find you!" He shouted at her.

God, this guy. She looked over her shoulder at the scruffy man in a tissy and smiled.

 

*********************

 

It was dark in her little hiding hole when Stiles started to gather all of the valuable thing she could, stuffing them all into a worn out bag with only the dull glow of her lantern to light her actions. It only took a few minutes before she tied the bag shut, threw on her cloak and left. Hopefully for the last time.

She barely got ten feet into her journey before a net scooped her off the ground and suspended her in air. "Wha- No! No no no!" She said to herself, grabbing at the ropes entrapping her. She struggled for a moment, refusing to accept that she was stuck.

Stiles barely had five seconds to ponder the whole thing after she settled down before she heard the cackle of a man. "I told you; wherever you are, I will always find you." The man from before stepped out from behind a nearby tree, grinning at his success. He walked up to her, self satisfied smile firmly in place, stopping not five feet away and just stared.

Stiles glared at his stupidly smug face. "Is this the only way you can catch a woman? By entrapping her?"

"It's the only way to catch thieving scum." The prince replied calmly taking a small step closer. He crossed his magnificent arms over his chest as he took in the sight of her. God she just want to punch him in his stupidly handsome face.

"Aren't you a real Prince Charming?" She said sarcastically.

He looked up at her with a small smile of amusement. "I have a name, you know." His blue-green eyes danced in the afternoon light that filtered through the trees.

"Don't care." Stiles replied with a too sweet smile and a simple shrug of her shoulders. "'Charming' suits you. Now cut me down, Charming." She glared at him once more.

"I'll release you when you return the leather pouch you stole with my jewels." He said, relaxing a little as they talked. Well, more like exchanged quick witted quips.

"Not the jewelry type." She said with false disappointment at the idea of not being able to help him.

"Indeed. I noticed." He tried to say it under his breath. He missed by a long shot

She looked at him, aghast. "What is that supposed to mean?" She raised an eyebrow in warning. "Are you insulting me?" She leaned forward as much as she could.

He raised his thick eyebrows, mouth twisted as he satirized her. "No, quite right. My apologies. How dare I cast aspersions at the person who robbed me." He rolled his eyes at her ridiculousness. (Which, how dare he!) "Where are my jewels?"

Ha ha ha, fucker. "I sold them." And she didn't even feel bad. Nope. This guy... is an asshole. She was actually feeling pretty good.

"What?" The guy looked shocked and kinda like he was gonna wig out.

"What do you care? Don't you have a palace full of treasures somewhere?" Stiles asked snidely.

"These were special." Oh man this guy was really wigging out, maybe she should...  "Among them was a ring that belonged to my mother, a ring I was about to give-"

"The nag with the bad attitude? That's what this is about?" Stiles asked incredulously. Nevermind about that whole helping him thing.

"She's my fiancee." He said bluntly, glaring at her.

Stiles huffed, trying to hold back a laugh. "Good luck with that. You must be getting something impressive to have agreed to that union."

"Excuse me?" He changed his stance as he grew further agitated with her.

Stiles sighed. "I know how this works. True love? It doesn't exist." She shook her head violently. "It's all arranged marriages and business transactions. There's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Let me guess. Her kingdom wants to take over yours, and this is... What, a last-ditch effort to avoid war?”

“This is not a takeover." The man scoffed, "It it's a merger, and quite frankly, it's none of your business. Now this is what's going to happen." He pointed at her for emphasis.

"Mm-hmm." Stiles nodded with faux attention.

"I'm going to cut you down."

"Mm-hmm." Sarcasm, gotta love it.

"And you will take me to whoever has my jewels, and then you're going to get my ring back."

"Mm. Why would I do that?" No seriously, why?

He smiled a little once more."Because you don't want me to tell anyone who you really are..." He reached in his bag and pulled out a roll of paper. "Snow White."

Oh yeah, she hated this guy.

"Help me get my ring back, or I turn you over to The Queen's forces. And I have a feeling The Queen's not as... Charming? As I am."

Ohhh. One of these days she was gonna smack this guy.

Stiles grew serious(ish) when faced with the threat. "Well I wouldn't want to stand in the way of your getting "true love." "

Charming unsheathed his sword and cut the line of rope that has been holding the trap up with one powerful swing.

 

*********************

 

They ambled through the enchanted forest in near silence. Charming was focused on the task at hand and Stiles... she was twisting the black fairydust she kept on a necklace around in her hand. Both of them looked around the forest in an attempt at ignoring each other, or that's what Stiles was doing.

Charming was the one who broke the silence first, of course, when he asked; "I thought you weren't the jewelry type. What's that around your neck?"

Stiles looked down at the glass pendant in her hand. "Don't worry about it." But of course, Charming is _that guy_ and yanks it off her neck before she can even register what's happening. "Careful! It's a weapon." She shouts when he holds it up to the light to get a better look.

He gives her a disbelieving look. "What, dust? What kind of weapon is dust?"

"Fairydust." Stiles reaches out and tries to grab the necklace from his reach, only to have him snatch it back with an alarming burst of speed. Weird. And annoying...

Alright mostly annoying.

"I thought that was a good thing." He's got this adorably confused face that makes Stiles want to wrap him up in her octopus limbs. She wants to punch him more.

"When it comes from a good fairy. This stuff is deadly. It transforms the most fearsome of adversaries into a form that's easily squashed." She tries to grab it from him once more and, again, he moves away with a cocky grin.

He infuriates her. Sure he's basically a god with that hot bod, but geez. Such an asshole. On the other hand, she did steal from him...

"Then why didn't you use it on me?" Charming has got this look on his face like he expects her to say something totally girly. 'Oh Charming you are just too beautiful for me to kill.' or 'Charming, you're just so dashing how could you even ask?'

Sigh.

"'Cause you're not worth it." She says matter of fact. Charming just chuckles as he tucks the necklace away inside his jacket, like that's gonna stop her or something. She let's him because she knows; when she needs that dust, nothing in this world could stop her. "It's very hard to come by. I'm saving it for a special someone."

"Ah, The Queen. You've got a lot of anger there, don't you, snow?" He scuffs the dirt with his shoe, looking at her from under dark lashes.

Stiles is surprisingly quiet for a moment as she thinks of all of the things she's lost because of the queen. Her kingdom, her parents, literally everything but the clothes on her back. It takes her a moment to realize the prince is waiting for some kind of reply.

"The charges on her posters are lies. Didn't stop her from sending her huntsman to rip out my heart." She says instead of actually answering any of his questions. There isn't enough time to really explain all the reasons she hates the queen.

"What happened?" He even has the decency to look a little concerned.

"Well, not everyone is a soulless royal. He took pity on me and let me go. I've been hiding in the forest ever since, trying to amass enough fortune to leave this place, escape to another realm Somewhere isolated, where I can never be hurt."

"Sounds loney." He's got this weird look on his face, like he knows exactly what it's like to be completely alone. Stiles pays it no mind, just keeps walking.

"No lonelier than an arranged marriage." Stiles replies with a private smile.

Charming plays like he's offended, but Stiles can see the small smile playing at his lips. "At least I don't prey on the innocent."

She smiles at him. "Up until now, I've only ever stolen from The Queen. I thought your carriage was one of hers.No one else uses that road." It's totally his fault.

"We took the scenic route." He says to defend himself.

"Well, lucky for me. All I'm doing, Charming, is what it takes to survive. She wants me dead." Her mirth dies off in the last sentence.

"So what did you do to incur that much wrath?" He says it cautiously, like he recognizes that it's a touchy subject but can't not bring himself to ask.

"She blames me for ruining her life." Stiles sighs.

"Did you?"

"Yes."

 

*********************

 

Stiles loses track of how long they've been walking in silence. She's twitchy and antsy, waiting for him to crack first. He won't, she can tell by the look on his face that he's all too comfortable listening to the sounds of nature and not her useless chatter.

Luckily for both of them, they happen upon a river before Stiles has the chance to fully explode into motion and white noise. But neither of them really do anything for a moment, just stare at it longingly.

Stiles can't take it anymore. "I'm thirsty. May I?" It comes out way louder than she had intended.

"Sure. Make it quick." He looks awkward and uncomfortable. Maybe they've been quiet too long or maybe her 'confession' did something to make him wary of her. Honestly she doesn't really care.

Once she's given the all clear she dashed to the water and drops to her knees with very little grace. Greedy, she scoops the water into her mouth in cupped hands, she so busy enjoying the cool water that she doesn't notice the prince kneel at her side to drink as well.

But when she does... SHE'S GOT A GODDAMN PLAN!

She stands up slowly, drawing no attention because standing is totally normal, and looks around for no reason in particular as she waits for Charming to stand up.

Plan developed.

After a few more sips he's done, he stands up, and she strikes like a cobra.

Charming might few a few inches and 50 pounds on her but no one can stay standing after being kneed in the gut. Which is what she does. And... pushes him into the swiftly flowing river.

At least she doesn't laugh when he starts getting carried away.

No, instead she rushes towards her abandoned bag and digs out the little bag of gold coins before rushing into the woods. She knows the woods like the back of her hand and it doesn't take very long for her to get to a road.

Just so you know, Stiles has the worst life and luck in the history of everything.

So it would only make sense for a group of the Queen's guards to round the corner and recognize her immediately. That's just her luck.

"Look who we found." One of the guards says to his buddies with a snarl. Their horses bluster as they trot forward to triangulate around her, blocking her escape. She reached blindly at her chest for her only weapon, forgetting momentarily that Charming has it. "There's nowhere to hide. The Queen wants your heart." The same guard drops to the ground in front of her and pulls a small blade out of it's sheath, and the scrap is audible. He takes a menacing step forward and says, "And we're not going to disappoint her."

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me here:
> 
> redconversefortheoswin.tumblr.com
> 
> if you so desire


End file.
